picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Les Dossiers confidentiels de l'agent 22
|durée=22 minutes |premières diffusions= : 7 juillet 2018 : À paraître |précédent=''La Journée de l'enfant unique'' |suivant=''Robotik contre Waddletik'' }}Les Dossiers confidentiels de l'agent 22 est un court-métrage d'animation américain des studios Disney mettant en scène Balthazar Picsou, Donald Duck, Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck, Zaza Vanderquack, Mamie Baba, Ludwig von Drake, Flagada Jones, ainsi que différents autres personnages. Cet épisode est sorti le 7 juillet 2018 aux États-Unis, il s'agit du dix-septième épisode de ''La Bande à Picsou'' (série de 2017). Synopsis Pendant que Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck sont tranquillement assis devant la télévision, Mamie Baba est attaquée dans la cuisine par une mystérieuse espionne, qu'elle reconnaît comme étant Héron Noir, une espionne maléfique que Baba a déjà combattu par le passé. Capturée, ce sont donc, dès le lendemain, Balthazar Picsou accompagné de Flagada Jones et, à son insu, Zaza Vanderquack qui se lancent à sa recherche, dans une île mystérieuse sur laquelle Picsou et Mamie Baba sont déjà venus des décennies plus tôt, en tant qu'agents secrets... Distribution Voix originales *Danny Tenant : Balthazar Picsou *Danny Pudi : Riri Duck *Ben Schwartz : Fifi Duck *Bobby Moynihan : Loulou Duck *Kate Micucci : Zaza Vanderquack *Toks Olagundoye : Mamie Baba *April Winchell : Héron Noir *Beck Bennett : Flagada Jones *Corey Burton : Ludwig von Drake *Tony Anselmo : Donald Duck *Keith Ferguson : un acheteur dans une vente aux enchères, Johnny et Randy En coulisses *L'épisode rend hommage à de multiples histoires d'espionnage de la culture anglaise et populaire. Par exemple, si le rôle que prend Ludwig von Drake fait songer au Q des films de James Bond des années 1960, de même que l'apparence de la base secrète de Héron Noir et que la présentation de Picsou sous la forme « Picsou, Balthazar Picsou », les costumes d'espions de Picsou et Baba font allusion à ceux de John Steed et Emma Peel dans Chapelon Melon et Bottes de Cuir. The Prisoner a aussi été mis à contribution, avec la "bulle" de protection. *Ludwig von Drake fait son apparition pour la première fois dans la série, responsable des gadgets du service secret C.H.U.T (apparue dans Myster Mask ainsi que dans la ''La Bande à Picsou'' (série de 1987)). Il était déjà apparu dans la série de 1987, beaucoup plus tard dans la série, dans le quarante-et-unième épisode, La Toison d'or. *Donald Duck fait entendre sa voix dans l'épisode sans pour autant se montrer à l'écran. *Les « créatures » à la source de la recette alchimique recherchée par Héron Noir ne sont autres que les Gummi Bears de la série télévisée Disney éponyme, jusque là sans attache avec l'univers de Donald Duck, mais créée quelques années avant la première Bande à Picsou par le même studio et dans le même bloc télévisuel. Dans la version anglaise de l'épisode, Héron Noir cite même un extrait des paroles du générique, en version originale bouncing here and there and everywhere. **Cela continue la volonté de La Bande à Picsou, version 2017, de réunir à peu près toutes les séries animées Disney des années 1980 et 1990 dans un même univers partagé ; l'apparition (quoique déguisée) de Myster Mask, la mention de Loufoqueville (ville de résidence de Dingo dans La Bande à Dingo) dans l'épisode pilote, et l'apparition de Don Karnage (méchant récurrent de la série Super Baloo) dans l'épisode Sky Pirates... in the Sky! ''sont autant d'autres exemples de ce processus. *Durant la mission de Picsou et Zaza sur l'île de ''Héron Noir, on peut observer des marques en code binaires gravées sur le mur de la caverne. Les scénaristes ont révélé sur Twitter qu'il s'agit de marques écrites par le dernier des robots pour passer le temps, abandonné comme il l'était pendant des décennies. Décodé, le message est Remember Number Four — ce qui, avec une note mélancolique assez inattendue, laisse entendre que le robot (Number Two) voulait perpétuer la mémoire du robot Number Four, un de ceux détruits par Picsou et Mamie Baba durant leur première mission dans les années 1960. *La canne gadgetisée que Picsou reçoit de Ludwig von Drake s'inspire de la « canne-sauteuse » qu'il utilise dans le [[La Bande à Picsou (jeu vidéo)|jeu vidéo La Bande à Picsou]]'' ''; selon Frank Angones, elle peut même être utilisée comme bâton-sauteur elle aussi, même si Picsou ne tire pas profit de cette capacité dans cet épisode. Catégorie:Épisode de La Bande à Picsou (série de 2017) Catégorie:Dessin animé Catégorie:Dessin animé commercialisé en 2017